While you loved me
by puppyears4me
Summary: Inuyasha realizes he loves kagome finnaly, but too bad it's too late to tell her r&r if u want another chappie otherwise it's a two chappie story
1. Default Chapter

* * *

( -.- )

**While You Loved Me**

Disclaimer- he's not mine I want him tho! Really really bad! I still want thet plushie!! Where's that god damned plushie!!! Hello, can I not get a plushie for all my hard work? Gomen I got carried away! Neither does the song cause it belongs to rascal flats or their record company or sumfin but I own the cd! Oh wait never mind that's my dad oh well he he

A/n: another story up yay today is good I dunno if this will be done as I post it but if it's not then the next chappie should be up here very very soon! If you want one I mean I could end it hear or I could go on. I lost my hermit crab Bow today and I'm very sad so if this story reflects that then I'm sorry about that. I just wanted to explain just in case. I loved him very much and I cried a lot while I buried him and I just am not a happy camper today but oh well! Here goes

"...................................Spoken................................."

'................................._Thought_

.................................**.Narration..............................**

**&....................................**Song**................................&**

& If I ever write the story of my life  
don't be surprised if you're where it begins &

- - - - - - - - - -

**He sat on his favorite branch of the Goshinboku and looked back on the past few years of his life. **

'Really my life began, truly, the moment she removed that fucking arrow from my chest. When I looked up I thought it was that evil witch Kikyou, but as soon as I got a good whiff of her I knew, whether I wanted to believe it or not, it wasn't Kikyou. It was Kagome. She'll never know now how I feel. I wish she could.'

**He reached into his haori and pulled out the paper book she had given him and the "magic" quill with built in ink.**

'I can't believe that she thought i would actually write down my stories of battle and my thoughts. What had she said? It was "thery-pud-ical" to at least write down how he felt, since he would never talk to anyone about it. Whatever the seven hells that meant!'

**He started writing down in the book. He wrote: **

3 3 3 3 3=E E E E E

* * *

I guess it all started when kagome pulled the arrow out of my chest...

* * *

ï 


	2. while you loved me chapter two

( - - )

**While You Loved Me**

Disclaimer- he's not mine I want him tho! Really really bad! I still want thet plushie!! Where's that god damned plushie!!! Hello, can I not get a plushie for all my hard work? Gomen I got carried away!

An: hey I'm back with a new chapter of this cause people think it's good I'm working on battered and Bruised too if anyone one is actually waiting for it is a really good story! I love it! Well of course I do cause it's mine but I'd have to say it's my favorite story. I'm also writing a story called Shooting Star. It's a song fic so that's why updates take so long three stories at once are hard to do! Well here we go with chapter two.

"...................................Spoken................................."

'................................._Thought_**................................'**

.................................**.Narration..............................**

**&....................................**Song**................................&**

**Kagome arrived at the bottom of the well and instantly used her power to seal it. Then she spent hours lying there weeping until her brother found her. **

"Kagome, is that you?"

"Oh Souta yea it's me."** She said trying to hide her tears and putting on a happy face.**

"Are you ok Kagome? Did you and Inuyasha get in another fight?"

"No Souta it's just that my job is over and I had to come back. I can't ever go back there again cause the well sealed it's self." **She said trying to hide her pain and get away from her brother. **

'_Souta please just leave me along I can't take this. Why did he have to pick her? I can't believe after everything we've been through I was still the replacement.'_

"Souta I'm gonna go upstairs and take a bath and then I'm gonna go to bead. Tell momma I'm ok and I'm back for good for me."

"Sure no problem sis."

"Thanks runt."

* * *

**ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WELL**

* * *

**Inuyasha sat high in the Goshinboku were he had fallen asleep the night before, after he had poured his soul out onto the paper. He awoke to the sun shining in his eyes. **

'_How cant he sun rise when all the joy is gone from this world. It left with her.' **He thought sadly.**_** Then he looked at the paper he had written on the day before and thought **_'if anyone ever reads this I'll kill them. Maybe I should keep it safe in here he thought looking at the hole in the tree that the arrow had caused as he jumped down the branches of the tree toward the ground. Then when I'm ready to read it again I'll always know were it is. And when I die I'll leave it here and the people who find it will know how important it is to be true to the ones you love and never let them go.'_

**He thought as one last tear slid down his face, marring the perfect skin with its moisture. **

"Miroku, I know your there so come out"

"Ah Inuyasha we were worried that you had been hurt I'm glad to see you are ok. When will lady Kagome be returning?" **He asked**

**Inuyasha turned around and Miroku say the pain in his eyes and the wetness on his face. Then he realized something and said, "**She won't be coming back will she?"

**Inuyasha answered slowly, "** no, she won't come back and I can't go get her."

"Why Inuyasha, what happened?"** he said sympathetically.**

"I don't want to talk about it Miroku, I can't, I just... it's all my fault."

"I understand Inuyasha but when you're ready I'm here."** He said and walked away. Inuyasha bounded back into his tree and sat down where he had been minutes before, leaving his writings in the hole in the tree where the arrow had been.**_' Oh gods Kagome I miss you' **he**_** thought quietly realizing he was all alone in the world now.**

* * *

**BACK IN KAGOME 'S ERA**

**

* * *

**

**Kagome got her bath and then she went to bed. She woke up the next morning and felt so alone. She missed Inuyasha terribly.**

' _Oh Inuyasha why couldn't you love me like I loved you!'_

**She got dressed and decided to go for a walk. She walked to the park and sat on the swings. Some one walked up behind her and she turned around and thought **'_ Inuyasha?'_

**She saw it was just the wind and turned back around. **

"Kagome, hey how are you" **someone said**

"Oh Hojou how are you." **She said with a fake smile**

'_I wish he would just go away I AM NOT in the mood for this' _

"I'm fine. How are you Higurashi?"

"Well Hojou I'm not in a great mood right now so how bout you shove off." **she said walking away. She walked all the way home fuming about how evil guys where and how she should join a convent and give up men forever. She walked up the stairs to the shrine and walked over to the Goshinboku. It had always been a great place for her to think about things. She sat down amongst the roots and thought about what she should do with her self when her stomach informed her it was time to eat. She stood up and was about to walk away when she saw the scar on the tree were Kikyou had sealed Inuyasha. She touched it lightly with her fingertips and felt something move. She thought, **_'I wonder what this is,_** as she pulled of some moss that covered her view if the object, and gasped, **_oh god it's the notebook I gave him. Did he write in it? Did he even use it? What did he put down? Maybe it will tell me about his life.'_** So she opened the crumbling book and read...**

I guess it all started when kagome pulled the arrow out of my chest. She trusted me without knowing me. I finally figured

out she loved me the day she told me she wanted to stay with me even if I picked Kikyou. I knew I loved her about two seconds before I kissed her. That day was when my real life began! I spent all those days after it telling myself we could make it work. We had those picnics things and we went for walks. I was actually happy with just being for once. I smiled. She made me smile and it was great. I laughed too. I never laughed even as a kid but she gave me a reason to! I had so much fun when I was with her and I was at ease. I cared about what she thought about me, but she accepted who I was. Out of my entire life, the best story, above all the fights and all the demons, was the story about how she loved me. I loved her too but now she'll never know because she misunderstood a good-bye hug between old friends with a hug between lovers. Kikyou8 is gone and kagome is the only thing left in my heart. I know though, that the happiness I shared with her those few days will get me through the rest of my life.And even if I knew all this would happen and I could choose to have it not come to pass I wouldn't. I couldn't. I love her so much that I life with even the memories of knowing her is heaven for me and a life with out this kind of love is hell. I lived a lifetime in so few days but that lifetime was the best one I could ask for in so many ways. The only thing I would ever change is the fact I didn't get to tell her I loved her

"Oh kami this can't be true. I saw him he was with her. He chose her. Why did he say he loved me oh gods I've been so stupid. How could I not trust him? I've got to go back. I've got to tell him I know how he feels. I've got to apologize. Oh gods he's going to kill me for reading this. I must have hurt him so badly. He was only saying goodbye oh gods I am so stupid I should have listened to him!" **she thought aloud and ran into the house. She grabbed everything she would need for an elongated visit and wrote a note to her family. Then she ran to the well and opened it in a flash of pink light. In a flash of blue she was gone.**

* * *

**IN THE PAST**

* * *

**Inuyasha woke up to a familiar scent. The scent of lilacs and vanilla. He thought, **'no way she can't be back I must be dreaming. I should go check just in case though why would she come back?'

**He ran as fast as he could to the clearing ad saw something that made his eyes tear once more.**

**Well I'm out leaving ya with a cliffy lol don't cha hate that? Lol well if ya do then don't be sad I was just kidding lol I was gonna stop it here but I think ill keep going**

**the clearing was empty.** ' I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up.'** He thought sadly. Then he heard a noise coming from the well. He rushed over to see a big yellow book bag being chucked at his face. He burst out intears and started laughing at the same time as he hit the ground under the massive weight of the bag. He threw it off him and ran over to the well as quickly as he could. **

"Kagome, is that you? Oh gods Kagome."** He said puling her out of the well and into a tight embrace. "**I thought you would be gone forever oh Kagome I'm so sorry"** he said dropping to his knees. She saw the tears in his eyes and dropped to the ground with him**. "Oh Inuyasha I understand everything I know what happened now and I know how you feel. Oh Inuyasha I love you to she said hugging him."

**He was shocked. She wasn't supposed to be hugging him she was supposed to be angry and he was supposed to beg until she forgave him. He was supposed to tell her how it was all a mistake and it was his fault. **

"Kagome, **he said quietly**, how do you know you can't know. What the hell?"

**She just giggled softly and he smiled at her laughed. She pulled doubt an old looking piece of paper and he recognized the writing on it. She said,**

"You shouldn't leave your things where others can find them. I found this today and I told you you should write down your story not my story!" **She said in mock annoyance. He laughed at her and said**

" If you read if then you should know you are my story, my life the only thing that matters to me."

"Oh inu-chan" **kagome said and kissed him lightly on the lips.**

**He smiled like a maniac and Kagome said,** "Oh god you're scaring me"** she said in a mock freaked out voice and proceeded to run away like a wild woman.**

* * *

**An : welp I'm done for now review if you want more or review if you likey or if you don't or well.. just review cause u gotta luv the reviews lol ok gotta go **

**Mad love**

**Ja**

**puppyears **


End file.
